The objective of this project is to evaluate in physiologic systems echocardiographic imaging techniques for quantifying left ventricular dysfunction so that areas of ischemic dyssynergy can be precisely quantified. Experimental scanning echocardiographic systems are being developed and tested for this purpose. Anatomically caused distortions underlying echocardiographic limitations are being measured in vitro with a specially developed, mini-computer controlled test system. Engineering emphasis is directed toward development and test of an electronically scanned two-dimensional array/beamformer. A 38 element diced subarray is to be tested for cross-talk, sensitivity, damping and impedance measurements before proceeding with the full size 38 x 10 array implementation. The beamformer design for the array varies the aperture continuously as the range of received echoes increases. A digital snapshot receiver is planned for use in initial evaluation of images from the array. A study of digital processing and display techniques has been performed and will be available as a University dissertation. The proposal summarizes the progress to date and gives estimates of status for the second year. Project goals for the last year of this three year program are described.